The Lost Curse
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: Madison was in the middle of gardening and comes across these mysterious lockets that were buried in the ground. She picked them up, and it turns out there's a curse in them, allowing her to see into each locket's past. In order to end the curse, Madison must go find the original owner of the lockets (Undertaker) and only he can break it...but how? (UndyxOC&Claudia)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

What if I tell you about a curse...a special curse where you can see all...especially someone's own past life...?

I don't even know why just one touch of something more valuable can end up getting yourself cursed and fell into madness, like Lord of the Rings...

But, nervously, I felt like I'm about to find out...

* * *

><p><strong>...London, 1888...the day of how it all happen...<strong>

It was on a sinking cruise ship, there was an intense battle between two young reapers, a boy and his "pet" demon, and one reaper who was a deserter for such a dark, mysterious reason...

Just as the demon kicked his shoulder, something precious to the deserter has fallen from his reach...He thought he'll loose it forever, but the boy caught it in his own hands...

The Deserter was shocked at first...but then he smirk, speaking to him, "Earl...I'll entrust you that to you for a while...please take good care of it...for it's my _**treasure...**_"

The boy want to asked why, but with a swish of the deserter's death scythe, he vanished from the ship, then reappear on the beach, far away from the city of London as possible...

He did smiled as he look up at the pearl white full moon and it's diamond stars in the sky, but as the wind blows gently through him, a small tear came running down from his face along with it's friends...

He reached to the moon above, wanted to grab something, but it was nothing but air and wind from the night sea for the loss of his possession...

He knows the young boy will take good care of it...but doesn't know if he'll know the truth of himself...and his past...his past with lost loves on his elegy life...

The Deserter created a curse on the object that, unless it was the boy nor his children, if a locket was touched at the wrong hands, will be cursed for eternity...

But this story isn't really about him...however he will come to us in the story in the future...but this story...**is about me**...

* * *

><p>Hi! My name's Madison,<strong> Madison Rosegal!<strong> I'm 18 years old with short dark brown hair and brown eyes! And, well...This is my tale of Romance, horror, and a curse so big that you'll end up nail-biting of what will happen in here...

It all started on **March 25, 2015...**

I was heading home from school, avoiding the bullies around me...

"Hey Gangster," One of the bullies named Andrew teased with a hideous smirk, "Are you doin' **DRUGS!?**"

I glared at Andrew's narrowed face with a big nose, brown eyes, and auburn hair, "Quit calling me that! And I am not doing drugs!"

He smirk and sang this taunting song to make fun of me, "_I'm a Gangsterr~! __**GANGSTERR~!**_"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, nearly creating a scene in the bus.

I was called gangster ever since I was a 7th grader, all because on a 'Go Western Day,' I wore a cute cowgirl outfit with a violet bandanna around my neck...and everyone forgot about it and thought it makes me a gangster, which I find it an insult...I tried to tell the teachers and my parents and principle, but all didn't work...

I sigh happily when I saw the bus stopped at my street, but when I got up and walk down the isle, I was tripped over by that Andrew and he laughed at me, causing a group of his henchmen to laugh at me!

I got up, gathering my backpack, purse, and laptop, and with a deadly glare, I continued walking and left the bus.

I sigh as I walk home, wishing I find a way to give them what for, I wish I can punch them in the faces, but I couldn't because I was at school property and most importantly, I'm too weak and sweet to punch someone...

After I got inside my home, avoiding the loud barks of my obnoxious black laber-doodle (Half Labrador, half poodle), I started to do some chores.

My parents work a lot and my grandfather always nag me to do everything for him!

Serve him food, serve him coffee, bring water to him, do everything! I always hated to be the servant of the household, even when my siblings are around me!

But no matter how much I explain, wanting to let everyone else help, they just got angry at me...not listening to my side of the story...

I decided to do some gardening to calm my nerves, so I walk to the garage, bringing in some containers of flowers and packages of flower seeds along with some gardening tools then walk to the patio, and started working.

I dug up holes, plant flowers and seeds, dug up to water them then check on the ones I already planted.

Suddenly, as I was digging some more holes for tulips, I noticed something very shiny in the soil...

I dug it up, revealing something very amazingly beautiful...it was a few golden lockets all joined together with a long, golden chain...Each locket has a glass covering of what appears to be was snips of hair from different people...women to be exact...

A blond curly one named **Amber J.**...an Auburn one in a French Fleur de lis shape, known it's name, **Rosanne B.**...a Black one named **Josanne G. **...a red one in more curls, like Amber's, named **Alex B.**, and one very pretty one in the most fanciest charm out of all the others...it's navy with a tint of gray in a shape of the number eight, on a small green fern stem drawing, it was named **Claudia P.**

I picked up the chain and lay it gently on my hand...but oddly as I did that...I felt something from the lockets coiling my hand like a snake...I looked, seeing nothing, but the lockets...but I wasn't so sure if that is obviously true...

I shook my head and look at the back of the lockets, I noticed one of them has a name engraved on the locket...I look closely, but it's all covered with dirt and hard to make out...

But as I touched one of the lockets...something crazy just happened!

The whole scenery **changed!**

It literally changed into a **Victorian Era!**

I screamed and throw the lockets on the ground, causing the scenery to change back into the patio!

I looked around while panting from my scream, then look straight at the lockets that were shining brightly under the sun...

"W-What..." I spoke to myself, "What...On Earth was that?"


	2. The Curse has been Cast

**The Curse has been Cast**

"W-What...on Earth...just...Happened?!" I squeaked as I looked at the lockets.

My head and eyes started to feel very strange, I closed and rub my eyes and saw that everything change again, the whole scenery change into a cold, dark location!

I didn't have a single clue what just happened nor what's going on!

I was freaking out as I look around, I noticed a guy walking by, I ran to him and said, "E-Excuse me!"

But somehow...the man didn't noticed me! I tried to yell or do anything to catch his attention, but he just kept walking...

I ran in front of him, trying to block his way...but then...**he went through me!**

I screamed when that happened! I became a ghost!

I was thinking that, but I noticed that the man wore something odd...it was just a navy tailcoat with matching pants and top hat with black shoes...

I thought he's just a rich guy, but I noticed a few women wearing big beautiful dresses and bonnets...

The lockets...they made me a ghost and sent me to the past...it sounds very confusing, but I panicked again!

I hit my head on a nearby wall then slap my face, speaking to myself, "I'm Dreaming! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Madison!"

I kept trying until I realized that panicking and slapping yourself awake won't help at all...I took a deep breath to calm myself down...

I have no clue what or how it just happened...I just need to walk around until I find a way back home...

So as I took another deep breath, I started to walk around this strangle place...

It took me a moment that I was in London during the Victorian times not only it's because of the people's attire, it's also because of how old the buildings are and the people's accents as well, and I can even see the Big Ben tower!

Some of the places look nice, like a gift shop or a candy store, or even a beautiful house with amazing flowers...

However, some places are too scary and nearly tried to make me throw up, such as a very dark alley close to a whiskey bar where a few drunk people sleep and moan with lots of rodents and bugs...or as if I thought some were sleeping...

Suddenly, as I continued to look around this place, I heard a loud group of boys, laughing and mocking at someone. I turned around and saw that there is a group of boys, making fun of a young girl...

All are wearing white, rolled sleeve, shirts, dark colored pants, black boots, and different colored vests.

They're hurting, laughing, and mocking the poor girl in a navy colored dress, long midnight hair, and ruby red eyes.

"Hey, Contrast-ia," said one boy with auburn curly hair with green eyes and freckles, holding up a doll, "You want this doll?"

"Give me back my dolly, She's mine! She's mine!" The girl pleaded.

"No, it's for girls who look and act the same!" the boy laughed.

I glared, thinking I should help her, but I couldn't tell if people can see me or not...

The girl tried to grab it, but abother boy with blond hair spat at her face and all the boys laugh, causing the girl to cry.

I was bullied many times, but seeing this is just too much! I tried yelling at the kids, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

But as I did, no one listened to me..."Curse my ghostly self..."

Suddenly, I saw one boy picking up the girl, sneering, "Let's see how you'll like it if I give you a makeover!"

With that he was about to punch her, the girl look away and I gasp, wanting to ran over to them, but then I noticed something came out of nowhere!

There was a man, wearing a black suit that men in an office wore, with short silver hair and thin glasses, pushing and beating up the boy.

All looked in shocked and I was in the same emotion...The man glared at the boys, cracking his black gloved knuckles as the sun gleam his glasses, not showing his eyes, "Darn kids, Mind your own business!"

"Scram, guys! She's got a brother!" One of the boys yelled as they ran off, dropping the girl's doll.

The girl still looked shocked, yet amazed that he saved her life. He picked up the doll and hands it to her, "I believe this belongs to you..."

The girl smiled and grab the doll, hugging it, "Mrs. Pretty! Thank you very much, mister!"

I saw him smiled and ruffled her hair, then spoke as he turned and walk away, "I'm sure in the future we'll see each other again, just yell 'help' when you need me...and be careful when handling boys..."

The girl blushed a little as he walked off, then yelled, "My Name's Claudia! Nice to meet you, sir!"

My eyes widen when I remembered her name was on the locket...

**_Was this her past?_**

I noticed a gush of wind blowing my hair, spinning me around in a very fast circle...I felt so dizzy that I passed out when I kept spinning...

When I opened my eyes...I was back at the garden...laying on the grass and looking at the clear blue sky...

_**What just happened?**_


	3. So Many Questions

_**I might have some trouble thinking about what will happen with the story, which is why it took so long...so bear with me...**_

_**And most of the chapter is actually sad, but true...**_

* * *

><p><strong>So many Questions...<strong>

I couldn't believe it...I just couldn't believe it...I have to show my parents or my friends, or maybe anyone!

I look at the lockets as I was about to pick them up, but I realized if I wasn't careful, I could end up in another location or something crazy...So I took my light blue scarf off and use it to pick up the lockets.

I sigh in relief that my scarf is like a shield the lockets like a bubble, so I wrapped them up and take them inside.

I still want to know about the engraved mark on one of the lockets, so I went to the kitchen, place them on a rag, then wash them.

When I finished, I finally got the chance to read this mark! I looked closely and read, "Adrian Crevan?...Could he be an ancestor?"

I tried searching it online, but from Google to a website about a family tree...there was no sign of a man named Adrian Crevan...

But then I looked at them again and remembered about the names with the hair, so I started to look it up again.

Even though the last names or initials were faded out and sometimes hard to read, I finally got the chance to find the names from the lockets:

**Amber Johnson**...Born on May 7, 1607...died on March 30, 1629...cause of death: an illness after 9 years on the New World...Amber was a pilgrim...

**Rosanne Bellaire**; a Duchess of the Bellaire family...Born on April 10, 1763...died on September 3, 1800... cause of death: beheaded on the guillotine after the French Revolution...

**Josanne Grano**; a gypsy in Spain...Born on June 8th, 1809;...died on November 5, 1836;... cause of death: Burned at stake by an angry mob...

**Alexander Bonners**; a Soldier during the revolution...Born on December 8, 1832;... Died on April 20, 1854;...cause of death: blown into tiny pieces from a cannon...

And finally, I checked out **Claudia Phantomhive**...

She was a Mistress of the Phantomhives in London, England...she was born on Octoer 10, 1836 and died on July 13, 1866...she died of suicide...

_Suicide?..._

_What...?_

"How can that happen to her? What about that silver hair guy?" I asked myself.

"MADISON!"

I gasped when I turn, seeing my mother in her short auburn hair and glaring green eyes. I looked scared as I try to say something, "M-Mom? I Uh..."

"How Many times I told you to LEAVE THE DOG OUTSIDE WHEN YOU GET OUT OF BED IN THE MORNING!?" she yelled.

My eyes widen when I forgot about the dog, but I was running late that morning, I didn't have time to get the obnoxious, idiotic dog out to the backyard!

"Mom, I just forgo-" I tried to explain.

"NO MORE EXCUSES! UNDERSTAND!?" She yelled and I squeaked in fright.

I spoke with tears coming out of my eyes, "Y-Yes ma'm..."

When she walked off, I lay my head on the desk, telling myself, "God **dang** it! I'm such a** loser!**"

I love my mother, but she is scary when she yells and she's overprotected too...she doesn't even understand my side of the story, no one does!

I can't stand it!

_And I guess it's a bad time to show my family the lockets right now..._

I decided to just stay calm and start drawing and listening to some music online. They soothe my emotions and troubles all the time, so I grab some paper, a pencil, and start sketching.

But as I sketch, I thought about the other lockets...thinking that maybe the lockets can transport me to another location like how I did with Claudia's...

I look both ways and slowly poked at one of them, transporting me to a different location.

As I moved to another memory, all I can ever think are 2 questions:

_Why are there no answers to this 'Adrian Crevan' guy?_

And most of all...

_Why did Claudia ever commit suicide?_


End file.
